Rivalités oubliées
by Hisokaren
Summary: Je sais ce n'est pas très original mais bon... Quand Drago invite Harry à prendre une cuite il se passe koi d'après vous? FIC FINIE SUITE EN COURS


RIVALITES OUBLIEES

Auteuse : Hisokaren : Rivalités oubliées (j'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps au titre , c venu kom ça alors j'ai pris )

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, Lemon, POV de Drago, probablement OOC aussi (sorry pour les fans) mah ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas replongé dans l'ambiance Harry Potter.

Couple : Bah... vous vous en doutez mah, je garde quand même le secret w

Statu : Fic finie

Disclaimer : J'ai essayé mah, ils ne sont pas à moi TTTT... m'enfin heureusement pour eux vu ce que je leur fait faire .

Note : Ca reste dans l'ambiance de Poudlard. C'est un tit KDO pour Manu ... C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de faire une fic sur HP... Ça ne m'avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit. Certainement pour ça que j'ai honte... - . -

Dah oui... Ce ne sera pas aussi complexe qu'elle le souhaitait mah elle me connaît J'suis pas du genre à me torturer le cerveau bien longtemps sinon ben vous faites kom d'hab... laissez-moi des reviews

Rivalités oubliées

Prologue :

Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de haine envers quelqu'un. Comment diable pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque ! Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur, ça j'en suis conscient. Est-ce alors pour cette raison que le ciel me punit aujourd'hui ? Est-ce parce que je le détestais que je ressens cette chose si agréable, si exaspérante au fond de moi ?

Je n'en peux plus ! Je crois que je vais finir par devenir aussi fou que qui-tu-sais... Ça m'arrangerait d'ailleurs... Au moins personne ne s'étonnerais de mon comportement.

La folie malgré le peu d'attrait qu'elle peut engendrer est le meilleur moyen de dissimuler qui l'on ait en réalité... Même si mon masque de froideur, mon attitude arrogante, et ma manière de me faire détester sont de puissantes armes contre l'hospitalité des autres et leurs amitiés, la folie me rendrait certainement plus de grâce, en particulier dans ma situation actuelle.

Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me justifier, déjà envers moi-même... et ensuite face à lui si un jour, j'osais lui avouer que je...

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Jamais je ne le ferais ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire une telle chose ! Ce serait indéniablement la descente aux enfers de ma chère réputation ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à cela... Je préfèrerais mourir !

Pourtant, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de dériver vers lui... Mes yeux se posent sur sa silhouette et je sens mon cœur se mettre à battre comme un fou. Toutes mes nuits ne sont hantées que par lui... Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose...

Je me sens un peu ridicule...

Moi Drago Malfoy, dix sept ans, survivant de la bataille où Voldemort avait perdu la vie, appartenant à la plus distinguée famille d'Angleterre... Moi un sang pur, j'éprouvais des sentiments pour un sale demi...

J'étais amoureux d'Harry Potter...

Un amour qui je ne sais pas s'il devait être réciproque ou non ? Le voudrais-je de toute façon ? Voudrais-je vraiment qu'un ami de ces maudits sangs de bourbe ressente la même chose ? Que mon ennemi juré m'aime ?

Je suis stupide... si stupide...

Vraiment je bénissais Merlin que mes parents soient déjà mort... sinon je les aurais tué d'une attaque...

À SUIVRE...

Drago : Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait là ?

KKK : Quoi ?

Drago : Je ne trouve pas que pour un POV ce soit très ressemblant !

KKK : Méeuhhhh... Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas plongée dans un HP alors fiche-moi la paix 

Drago : En plus c'est quoi ce prologue à la noix ? Il est tellement cour qu'on ne peut pas le qualifier de prologue 

KKK : Dis donc c'est quoi ton problème au juste ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Drago : èé Ca te dérangerais d'être plus aimable ?

KKK : Et c'est toi qui me dit ça --

Drago : C'est juste que tu aurais largement pu mieux faire... Ça fait quand même un sacré bail que tu écris non ?

KKK : Bah oui je sais, mé ce soir, je n'ai pas d'inspiration...

Drago : Tu te fiches de moi èé

KKK : Quoi tu penses pitete que l'inspi ça se commande sur catalogue 

Drago : Bon bon ! Ça va, mais t'as intérêt à vite te rattraper c clair ?

KKK : J'avais envie de faire un one-shot moi... Je ne suis pas douée pour les longues histoires, en particulier quand je n'ai pas d'inspi...

Drago : J'ai vu ça --, le nombre d'histoire que tu as commencé et qui reste au stade de commencement...depuis des siècles !

KKK ; Drago si tu continues sur ta lancée je sens que je vais caser Harry avec Ron, ou Hermione . 

Drago : Ils sortent ensemble nananèreeeeee

KKK : Et alors ça change quelque chose ?

Drago : Je sais que tu aimes tellement les voir ensemble que jamais tu oserais mettre Harry avec l'un des deux

KKK : Je te rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls personnages de l'histoire... Y en a d'autre sur ma liste

Drago : Bon ! ça va j'ai compris le message, j'me tais, mais t'as vraiment intérêt à ce que la suite soit meilleure 

KKK : Pikachu GO ! Pikachu... Pika pika pika Pikachu...

Drago : Euh... Qu'est-ce tu me fé là °°°°

KKK_, qui écoute une chanson de Pokemon et qui part dans son délire _: **Pika pika pika Pikachu...**

Drago : Il est environ une heure du mat, et elle, elle ne trouve rien de mieux que de gagatiser sur une chanson de Pokemon --

KKK : Pikachuuuuuuu Pikapi pikachu

Drago : Et bah kom ça au moins j'me sens rassuré pour la suite TTTT...

Rivalités oubliées 1

Chaque jour, je l'agressais, l'insultais, et prenais plaisir à l'humilier en public.

Rien qu'aujourd'hui j'avais réussi à le faire punir par ce cher Rogue, j'avais fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondor, l'avait pratiquement éborgné pendant le match de Quidditch et avait insulté une fois de plus Hermione.

Une seule réaction : sa colère. En temps normal, je me serais couché satisfait de ma journée, mais depuis que mon cœur se mêlait de mes affaires, je n'arrivais plus à passer une seule nuit sans regretter chacun de mes gestes envers lui.

Pourtant, personne ne devait savoir ce que j'éprouvais et surtout pas lui. Si sa haine devait me protéger de mon amour, et bien je l'accueillais à bras ouvert.

J'étais donc là, allongé sur mon lit, n'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil. Rien ne bougeait autour de moi... Une chambre de préfet ça peut être si calme... Si froide sans la chaleur de deux corps enflammés sur un lit... Mais qu'est-ce que... C'est pas vrai ça...

Me retournant plusieurs fois dans mon lit, sans trouver le sommeil je décidais de me lever, et d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs du château. Peut-être découvrirais-je quelque chose d'intéressant à rapporter au professeur Rogue qui sait.

Décidemment ce château est encore plus ennuyeux à visiter la nuit que le jour, grommelais-je en arpentant le troisième couloir.

Soudain, un bruit me fit sursauter. Levant ma baguette, je me mis en garde, prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque.

Mais, je réalisais vite que j'étais tout à fait ridicule de pointer quelqu'un ou quelque chose, dans le noir absolu sans vraiment savoir s'il y avait du danger. J'étais dans les couloirs de Poudlard après tout.

Soupirant, et riant presque de ma niaiserie (je dis presque car n'oubliant pas que je suis un Malfoy et que par conséquent je ne peux pas être niais), je baissais ma baguette avant de recevoir un brusque et violent choc à la tête.

Quelque chose m'avait heurté ou j'avais heurté quelque chose, peu importait car le mal de crâne qui me saisi ma paralysa presque.

J'étais allongé sur le sol, avec un énorme poids sur l'estomac et pour couronner le tout ma baguette avait volé quelque part loin de moi. Je n'avais donc aucun moyen de me défendre.

Puis, j'entendis une voix prononcer « Lumos » et un visage apparut face à moi.

Potter, m'exclamais-je plus surpris que furieux.

Il planta son regard d'un vert forêt dans le miens, et je pu y lire de la surprise mêlée à de la frayeur. Visiblement, il craignait que je ne dévoile tout à Rogue ou Macgonagall. Après tout j'étais préfet...

Nous sommes restés là, allongé l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que je réalise avec horreur la position plus que troublante dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. D'un mouvement brusque, je le repoussais en arrière et me relevais afin de m'éloigner un maximum de lui.

Je bénissais alors l'obscurité qui dissimulait la rougeur de mes joues.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à une heure si tardive de la nuit Potter, lui lançais-je d'une voix un peu fébrile.

Je pourrais te retourner la question Malfoy, répondit-il froidement.

Je ne répondis pas. J'aurais pu dire qu'en tant que préfet, c'était mon droit, mais ce soir ce n'était malheureusement pas mon « tour de garde ». Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis maudit.

Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Malfoy, demanda-t-il d'un ton plus qu'ironique.

T'inquièterais-tu pour moi, répondis-je sans me dépêtrer de mon éternel sourire suffisant.

Je me...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le bruit caractéristique des pas du professeur Rogue nous fit sursauté.

À ce moment, tout se passa très vite. Harry éteignit sa baguette, me saisit par le bras et m'attira brusquement vers lui, me plaquant de force contre son torse.

Quelque chose nous recouvrit tous les deux, juste à temps car je vis apparaître le professeur de potion, à la lumière de sa baguette. Manifestement, il pensait surprendre quelqu'un, mais son air insatisfait montrait très clairement qu'il avait raté son coup.

Moi, que dire ? Je me retrouvais complètement plaqué contre Harry, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou et ses bras entourant ma taille. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à toute allure et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si cela était dû à la proximité de nos corps ou bien à l'apparition soudaine de Rogue.

Puis je faillis m'exclamer en voyant le professeur s'approcher dangereusement de nous, pointant sa baguette sur mon visage. Je tressaillis, mais une main chaude se posa sur ma bouche et je sentis l'étreinte d'Harry se resserrer.

Je vis alors le professeur buter contre quelque chose et se baisser pour ramasser ma baguette. J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur.

Avec ça il allait forcément deviner que je me trouvais dans le couloir. Me maudissant intérieurement, je le vis s'en aller un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil supplémentaires aux alentours.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et Harry me tenait toujours serré contre lui, bien que ce ne soit plus nécessaire. Moi, je ne savais pas exactement comment réagir. L'idée que Rogue avait emportée ma baguette me rendait malade.

Pouvais-je compter sur le fait que je sois son petit préféré ? J'en doutais, mais je gardais tout de même espoir.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes yeux s'étaient fermés et que je profitais inconsciemment de la chaleur du corps de mon sauveur. Sa main n'avait toujours pas quitter ma bouche et son cœur battait plus fort que jamais.

Alarmé, je me dégageais vivement, faisant tomber l'espèce de tissu brodé qui nous recouvrait.

À quoi joues-tu Potter, lançais-le brusquement.

Je viens de te sauver la mise Malfoy, tu pourrais au moins me remercier, répondit-il sèchement.

Pour ce que ça ma servit, répliquais-je en riant nerveusement.

Allons chercher ta baguette, me dit-il.

Quoi, m'exclamais-je.

Tu as très bien compris allons récupérer cette fichue baguette !

Et pourquoi m'aiderais-tu, demandais-je suspicieux.

Tout simplement parce que si Rogue découvre que c'est ta baguette, il saura que nous étions dans le couloir.

Tu as peur que je te dénonce ?

Je sais que tu l'aurais fait de toute façon, mais considère ça comme un marché ! A moins que tu ne souhaites perdre ton statu de préfet !

Je réfléchis un instant, puis acquiesçais lentement sans quitter mon masque arrogant. Je crus le voir sourire, mais mon imagination me jouait certainement des tours. Comment pouvait-on se réjouir de pénétrer le bureau du plus effrayant des profs particulièrement si c'est pour aider un ennemi ?

Quelque instant plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant le bureau de Rogue. Harry avait pris soin de nous dissimuler sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ce qui je ne le cache pas m'arrangeais pour plusieurs raisons différentes, dont l'incognito et l'obligation de pratiquement nous coller l'un à l'autre.

J'aurais dû rougir de mon audace, et j'étais en colère contre moi-même de ne pas le faire, car des pensées très peu catholiques me traversaient l'esprit. Heureusement pour moi, mon désir n'était aussi visible que lorsque je me trouvais seul sous la douche ou dans mon lit.

Bref ! Nous nous sommes avancés prenant soin de vérifier si le professeur était dans son bureau, puis j'entendis Harry prononcer: « Alohomora ».

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, puis nous pénétrâmes prudemment à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'endroit était assez austère et glacial, un peu à l'image de notre professeur de potions. Évitant de m'attarder sur le décor, je me mis immédiatement en quête de ma baguette.

Horreur, elle n'était pas là. Soulevant la cape et oubliant la consigne de prudence d'Harry, je me mis à la chercher frénétiquement. Sur le bureau, dans les tiroirs, les placards, et même dans l'immense mâle noir adossé au mur. Rien. Pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque baguette magique. C'est alors qu'Harry m'appela.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter, répondis-je en me retournant.

La voici ta baguette, dit-il en la brandissant d'un air triomphant.

Mais...

Rogue l'avait rangée dans son armoire à potion, ajouta-t-il en me la rendant.

Je souris et faillit rougir en sentant le contact de ses doigts sur les miens, mais un morceau de papier mal caché sous son T-shirt attira mon attention.

Donc c'est pour ça que tu traînais dans le couloir, dis-je un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Pas du tout, lança-t-il vivement.

Oui et moi je suis un moldus... Laisse-moi deviner, depuis le début tu avais l'intention de pénétrer le bureau de Rogue pour venir chercher ce bout de parchemin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Alors Potter, dis-moi ce que tu caches ?

Je ne cache rien du tout !

Y rougit et y dit non, lançais-je amusé.

A quoi ça t'avancerais de le savoir d'abord, demanda-t-il sur un ton de défit.

Tu es coincé de toute façon Potter alors tu ferais mieux de cracher le morceau !

C... c'est une carte, voilà t'es content, lâcha-t-il en rougissant violement.

Une cape d'invisibilité... Une carte secrète... Mais dis-moi, tu recèles bien des trésors Potter...

Et quels autres trésors pourrais-tu recéler Potter ? Sous ce manteau... Dans ton pantalon...Mmm... Oulà ! Je dérives un peu trop. Allez Malfoy ressaisis-toi !

Écoutes Malfoy, si quelqu'un découvrait que nous avons tous les deux forcé le bureau de Rogue nous risquons le renvoi, alors tu ferais mieux de la fermer, menaça-t-il.

Et alors je pourrais toujours dire que je t'ai surpris entrain de forcer le bureau du professeur pour récupérer ta baguette et ta carte. Au pire j'écope d'une heure de retenue, mais toi c'est différent. Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne... ajoutais-je un sourire en coin.

On avait passé un marché !

C'est vrai, mais, en échange de ton aide, je devais juste taire le fait de t'avoir croisé dans le couloir et rien d'autre.

Harry me lança un regard méprisant à souhait et je sentis mon cœur se pincer. Mais il était hors de question pour moi de céder. Premièrement parce que je n'avais jamais été aussi longtemps seul avec lui et si proche, que mon sang ne c'était concentré qu'en un endroit, et deuxièmement parce que si je ne voulais pas éveiller de soupçons, je devais rester égal à moi-même.

Et puis, il fallait qu'il paye pour toutes les émotions aussi agréables soient-elles qu'il m'avait fait ressentir en me serrant contre lui. Je me haïssais déjà suffisamment de l'aimer et d'éprouver du désir pour lui, je ne voulais pas en plus jouer les protecteurs énamourés, complètement mièvres et soumis. J'aurais pu, mais me sentir si inférieur face à lui, me répugnait au plus haut point.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de lui lancé un petit sourire sournois de mon cru.

Comment arrives-tu à dormir le soir, me lança-t-il la voix tremblante de colère.

Cette réflexion me surpris et mon masque d'arrogance s'effaça une seconde avant que je ne me ressaisisse.

Justement, je ne peux pas dormir le soir, voulus-je lui répondre. Parce que mes nuits ne sont hantées que par ton image ! Je rêve constamment de toi, espèce de sale petit cafard à lunette !

Je m'allonge et je ferme les yeux, répondis-je au bout d'un moment.

Il me jeta un dernier regard haineux avant de disparaître sous sa cape et de s'en aller, je suppose.

J'entendis ses pas rageurs s'éloigner et je m'empressais de retourner à Serpentard, le cœur lourd mais l'esprit en paix. J'avais ma baguette et Rogue ne pourrait pas me réprimander.

Contre toute attente je réussis à sombrer dans le sommeil non sans une pensée pour Harry et toute la rancœur qu'il devait éprouver à mon égard.

À SUIVRE...

KKK : 

Drago : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

KKK : 

Harry : Ca ne va pas ?

KKK : Non ça ne va pas ! Je ne suis pas contente de ce chapitre !

Drago : Pourquoi moi je trouve qu'il est plutôt bien écrit... Pour une fois...

KKK : Mais je n'ai pas écrit tout ce que je voulais écrire ! J'avais des millions d'idées en tête, mais je n'ai pas réussi à les écrire, et ça m'énerve !

Harry : Allons, ne te décourage pas pour si peu... Je suis sûr que, dans le prochain chapitre, ça ira mieux

KKK : J'en ai marre ! Quand je n'ai pas d'inspi, je ne peux rien écrire et quand j'en ai, je ne peux rien écrire non plus C'est chiant ! TTTT

Drago : Bah ! Pourquoi tu te prends la tête pour rien ! Moi j'ai aimé, en particulier le moment passé avec mon Harry sous la couette !

KKK : Drago... C'étais une cape d'invisibilité --««

Drago : Et alors Ca a pratiquement les mêmes fonctions qu'une couette non

Harry : Mamour-na-moi... ça n'a justement pas les mêmes fonctions qu'une couette...

Drago :

KKK : Laisse tomber Harry, il est trop intelligent pour comprendre... --

Drago : Ca veut dire quoi ça . ?

KKK : Rien de plus que ce que ça veut dire

Drago : Tu te moques de moi ?

KKK : Pourquoi je ferais ça à mon petit-chiri-adoré

Drago : Parce que tu es une sadique...

KKK : ... Dans ce cas, je sens que le prochain chapitre va te plaire

Drago : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore -- ?

KKK : c'est un se-cret

Harry et Drago : J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

KKK : Et encore si ce n'étais que ça

Harry : Au moins elle a retrouvé le sourire...

Drago : Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose... --

Rivalités oubliées 2

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un professeur visiblement très en colère. Et il y avait de quoi, la baguette qu'il avait découverte la nuit précédente avait disparu.

Son visage n'était que rage contenue, ce qui lui donnait un air de bull dog shooté aux amphétamines.

Il s'avança d'un pas plus rigide que d'ordinaire et d'un grand geste théâtrale qui faisait tournoyer son manteau autour de lui, il fit face à la classe. Son visage était tendu par la colère et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait presque.

Manifestement, il bouillait de fureur, mais tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

Sentant un léger frisson s'emparer de mes tripes, je lançais un regard discret vers Harry. Je pus voir à ses poings serrés sur la table, que lui également ne se sentait pas l'âme en paix.

D'un pas souverain, Rogue s'avança vers nous, une main calée sur sa hanche sous son manteau.

Potion de vertu, annonça-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Je savais que Rogue n'oserais jamais avoué que quelqu'un avait forcé son bureau, dignité Roguienne oblige. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'enquêter et les regards soupçonneux qu'il lançait à Harry m'en convainquirent.

À force, j'y étais habitué, mais il était tout de même étonnant de voir avec quelle facilité Rogue placardait l'écriteau « Coupable » sur le front d'Harry à chaque fois que quelque chose de louche se passait. Même après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, Harry restait la cible favorite de Rogue.

De mon côté, je pouvais me sentir rassuré, puisque le professeur de potion m'avait à la bonne, comme tout ceux qui détestaient Harry Potter également.

Malfoy, lança-t-il soudainement me sortant de mes pensées. A mon bureau, à la fin du cours, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise et je vis Harry tressaillir. Hermione et Ron se penchèrent vers lui, pour lui murmurer je-ne-sais-quoi à l'oreille, ce qui me mit passablement hors de moi. Je ne supportais pas la proximité qui liait Harry à ses amis.

Mais je suppose que je n'y pouvais rien.

Professeur... commençais-je.

Ne discutez pas Malfoy, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Puis il se dirigea vers le tableau et intima assez durement à la classe de commencer le travail.

Harry me lança un regard interrogateur et je lui rendis mon habituel sourire sardonique. S'il croyait que je n'allais pas prendre le plaisir de le dénoncer, il se trompait lourdement.

La fin du cours arriva plus vite que je le pensais. Très vite la salle se vida, tandis que je me préparais à rejoindre le professeur.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et doux enserrer ma main, je me rendis compte avec étonnement qu'Harry me retenais, mais le défit que je lisais dans son regard m'hotta rapidement toute idée suggestive.

Je lui souris.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demandais-je en retirant sèchement ma main de la sienne.

Je te retourne la question Malfoy.

J'écarquillais les yeux, surpris. À quoi jouait-il ? Mon instinct me dicta de couper court à la conversation mais ma curiosité et le désir de sentir encore son regard posé sur moi, l'emportèrent assez aisément.

Écoutes Potter si tu veux jouer ce n'est pas le moment, lançais-je troublé.

Je ne suis pas entrain de jouer Malfoy, dit-il sérieusement. Je veux savoir ce que tu veux ?

C... Ce que je veux ?

En échange de ton silence, ajouta-t-il.

Je souris. Peut-être étais-ce là l'occasion de m'amuser un peu à ses dépens. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, mais je la rejetais. Puis après un moment je songeais que finalement cette idée me plaisais plus que je ne voulais l'admettre au début et je m'approchais de son oreille le cœur battant.

« Rejoins-moi ce soir, minuit, à la tour d'astronomie et je te dirais ce que je veux, murmurais-je. »

Il tressaillit mais acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Seul, ajoutais-je juste au cas où il songerais à ramener ces deux chiens de gardes. »

Puis, je rejoignit Rogue qui m'attendais visiblement très irrité. Oulà ! J'allais certainement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

À SUIVRE...

Drago : Dis K... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans la tour d'astronomie ?

KKK : Je ne te dirais rien ! V.V

Drago qui fais ces grands-yeux-de-chien-battu...bourrés-de-larmes : Stiouplé... Tu veux pas me le dire ? Juste un tit bout...é.è

KKK : Nan !

Harry : Et moi, tu veux bien me le dire ?

KKK : Nan !

Harry : Beuh... c'est pas gentil !

KKK : Je sais...

Drago : Je te hais...

KKK : On me le dit souvent !

Harry : Pourquoi t'es méchante comme ça avec nous, tes petits chiris na-mamour ?

KKK : Tu me le demandes encore ?

Drago : Impossible de te faire flancher... Et si je te faisais un gros câlin tu me dirais ?

KKK : ... Euh... nan !

Drago ; Boaf ! Te pas drôle !

KKK : sourire triomphant... volonté de fer

Rivalités oubliées 3

23h30. Plus qu'une demi heure et Harry me rejoindrait. Enfin, si vraiment il allait me rejoindre.

Assis sur un divan adossé à une fenêtre, je contemplais les jardins de Poudlard songeant à l'étrange journée que je venais de passer. D'abord ma conversation avec Rogue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Si seulement Harry savait. Rogue n'avait même pas mentionné la baguette disparue. Il m'avait parlé de tout autre chose. Chose qui m'a fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et qui l'avait fait doucement sourire. Enfin, si on pouvait qualifier son rictus de sourire.

En y repensant Rogue m'avait parlé avec une douceur extrême et une gentillesse qui lui était peu commune. Il s'y était pris très maladroitement, mais l'intention était là. Je rougis encore en me remémorant ses paroles et la soudaine et énormissime confession qu'il m'avait faite. J'en étais encore tout retourné. Si seulement Harry savait.

Puis, mes pensées, comme une mauvaise habitude que j'avais prise dérivèrent vers Harry. Mon centre d'intérêt depuis déjà un bon moment.

À vrai dire depuis le jour où il m'a sauvé des griffes de Voldemort. Et oui ! Ironie dont je me serais volontiers passé... Harry Potter en plus de m'excité à mort, m'avait sauvé la vie... D'ailleurs pourquoi n'en parlait-il jamais ? Pourquoi ne se servait-il pas de ce fait, pour m'embêter ? Boaf ! Peu importe les raisons qui l'y poussaient, ça ne me concernait sûrement pas.

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait agit étrangement. Son attitude était bizarre vraiment, plus que d'habitude. D'ordinaire, il faisait tout pour m'éviter, mais là, après le secret rendez-vous, enfin « rencontre » serait certainement plus approprié, que je lui avait donné, il c'était à chaque fois débrouiller pour être là où je me trouvais. Ce qui m'avait plus et agacé en même temps. À chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages, impossible de me concentrer et de faire quelque chose correctement. Et pour cause, grâce à lui, j'ai transformé Crabe en singe en cour de métamorphose, ce qui me valut une vague de rire et une retenue de Macgonagall.

Minuit trente. Déjà ! J'ai lancé un regard vers la porte qui ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Finalement, Potter n'allait pas venir à ma grande déception. Je commençais à me diriger vers elle, quand j'entendis la poignée bouger. Instinctivement, je me réfugiais derrière le télescope, dès fois que ça aurait été Rusard. Il adorait surprendre les élèves pour leur mettre des retenues, seul plaisir qu'il avait puisque les tortures que son esprit fêlé imaginait était formellement interdite. Il s'amusait d'un rien.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais je ne vis personne entrer. Puis soudain, je me figeais sur place, le souffle coupé par ce que la lumière blafarde de la lune me laissais entrevoir.

Potter était venu. Il avait retiré sa cape d'invisibilité et je ne pu qu'admirer sa tenue plus qu'aguichante. Je m'en léchais presque les babines. Mais où avait-il trouvé ces vêtements ? Sûrement pas dans l'armoire de Weasley...

Il s'avança et je pus l'admirer encore davantage, dans son pantalon noir que je devinais très serré malgré la longue chemise noire qui recouvrait sa taille.

Il était indéniablement l'archétype de la sensualité... Vraiment sexy... Rahhh ! Me ressaisissant je secouais fortement la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et cesser de baver sur lui. Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Quel con !

Malfoy, chuchota-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas me montrer tout de suite. Je voulais encore profiter de la vue.

L'état d'excitation quand lequel j'étais mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve, plus encore quand je l'ai vu passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns qui semblaient être terriblement soyeux.

Malfoy je sais que tu es là ! Montres-toi !

Je sortis de ma cachette et il sursauta. Je lui souris, mais il ne me le renvoya pas, se contentant de me fixer d'un air interrogateur.

Manifestement, il était tout aussi tendu que moi. Parfais !

Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viennes, dis-je.

Tu vois je suis là, répondit-il plus calmement. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je souris avant de me diriger vers le divan pour prendre les deux bouteilles d'alcool que j'avais apporté.

Quand je lui en tendis une, Harry hésita les yeux arrondis de stupeur.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter, demandais-je amusé. Ça ne va pas ?

Si... si... mais... Non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Malfoy !

Hum ! Je crois que c'est une bouteille de whisky, répondis-je de plus en plus amusé.

Ça j'avais vu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

Je savais que les Gryffondor étaient stupides mais à ce point...

Harry senti le pic et saisit assez sèchement la bouteille. Je souris.

Et maintenant ?

Et bien, je veux prendre une cuite avec toi Potter. C'est aussi simple que ça...

Et c'est tout ?

Bien sûr que non, pensais-je. Je veux aussi te plaquer contre un mur et te prend... Mah ! Mais à quoi je pensais moi ! C'était pas le moment !

Pourquoi, tu voudrais faire autre chose ?

N...Non... Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là, bredouilla-t-il.

À toi de me le dire...

Je le vis rougir et détourner la tête. Puis il se ressaisit et me lança un regard de défit.

Alors, c'est tout ce que je dois faire en échange de ton silence, dit-il. Très bien Malfoy j'accepte !

Puis il ouvrit la bouteille, la porta à ses lèvres et but goulûment. Presque aussitôt, il se pencha en avant en grimaçant et en poussant un étrange couinement. Ce qui me fit sourire.

C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Potter, raillais-je.

Il me lança un regard noir, avant de sourire et de se reprendre, une lueur étrange dansant dans ses yeux.

Montre-moi ce que tu peux faire alors, dit-il.

À la tienne Potter, lançais-je avant de l'imiter.

Une demi heure passa et nous étions tous les deux avachis sur le sol, comme deux épaves, et complètement bourrés. Il faut dire qu'à la vitesse à laquelle nous avions bu, l'alcool n'avait pas mis longtemps à nous taper sur le cerveau.

Nos bouteilles étaient pratiquement à sec et j'entrepris de vider la mienne en premier.

Harry me lança un regard réprobateur. Il rampa difficilement jusqu'à moi avant de me frapper d'un coup sur la tête.

D'aïe, m'exclamais-je surpris. Ça fait maaalllll...

Bien...Bien fait, articula-t-il. Tu... Tu n'av... n'avais... pas...le...le droit... de finir... ta bouteille...av...avant moi !

J'éclatais de rire, en m'allongeant sur le sol, alors qu'il posait sa tête sur mon ventre. Délicieuse sensation.

Ce... Ce n'est...pas...pas drôle, lâcha-t-il vexé.

De...de... toute façon... tu... tu pourras toujours...me...me prêter la ti...la tienne...

Alors là... pas... pas question ! Tu...tu n'avais pas...qu'à...qu'à finir...la tienne...

Je souris et lui arrachais la bouteille des mains avant de m'en régaler avec le contenu. Il s'écria avant de se relever de tenter de récupérer la bouteille en vain. Il était tout autant amoché que moi, et ses mouvements étaient incertains.

M...Merde M... Malfoy... r... rend-la moi...

P... Pas question... dis-je.

Tandis qu'il pestait, je souris buvant doucement au goulot de la bouteille, me délectant presque du goût des lèvres d'Harry. Si je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser directement, je pouvais au moins faire ça.

Puis je sentis quelque chose s'allonger près de moi. C'étai Harry.

Il posa sa tête sur mon torse avant de saisir la bouteille et de la finir rapidement.

Tri...Tricheur, lançais-je. T...tu m'as...

Beuh ! M... Même pas...vrai...d'abord !

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis. C'était si agréable de le sentir ainsi contre moi. À ce moment précis je sus que j'avais eut raison de lui donner ce rendez-vous. Au fond de moi, je voulais me persuader de mes propres sentiments avant de me préoccuper des siens. Je voulais vraiment savoir si je l'aimais... Si j'étais capable de dépasser cette haine viscérale que j'éprouvais pour lui depuis si longtemps.

Je n'étais pas certain que l'alcool n'ai rien à voir dans ce que je ressentais, mais je supposais que même sans être bourré ce que je ressentais en ce moment à ces côtés ne pouvait pas avoir un tel degré de réalité.

J...Je me demande qu...quelle tête ferais...R...Ron et Her...Hermione s'ils me...me voyait en ce...moment, dit Harry en riant.

Weasley... fe... ferais... portable...protable...potable...

Probablement...

Ouais... protablement...une attaque, dis-je en souriant.

Et... et dire...qu'ils...qu'ils sortent ensemble...main...maintenant.

O...Oui... et nous...nous deux...on est touj...toujours...céli...célibataire...

Et...et Pansy alors ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

Boaf... Pansy... Pansy... Beurk !

Il rit et je trouvais ce rire délicieux.

O...Oui... je... je suis... tout seul... depuis... longtemps..., reprit-il.

Mais... et... et Chou alors ?

Choooooo... boaf ! Elle sort av...avec K...Krum main...maintenant, répondit-il tristement.

Ah ! Bon ! Je...je...désolé...

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever la tête et de plonger ses yeux émeraude dans les miens. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles et son visage même imprégné par l'alcool ressemblait à celui d'un ange.

T... Tu sais M...Malfoy... l'alcool...te...te vas bien, dit-il.

Ah ! Ouais...et...pourquoi ?

Par...parce ... tu ... tu es gentil...avec moi...

Cette réflexion me blessa plus que je ne le voulus. Il avait raison, malgré tout. J'avais toujours essayé de cacher mes sentiments derrières mon masque froid et distant... Mais là, avec l'alcool qui parcouraient mes veines, je me sentais étrange. Plus audacieux, plus tendre et surtout moins effrayé de mes désirs.

Je rougis.

M...merde...je...je crois bien qu... qu'on est bou...bourré là, dis-je en riant, mais surtout pour dissimuler mon embarra.

Harry me suivit avant de se coucher un peu mieux sur moi. Puis à ma grande surprise, il approcha son visage du mien déposant un baiser suffisamment long sur mes lèvres pour que je puisse m'en délecter, mais trop court pour que je réponde.

J... Je... c'est l'alcool... se justifia Harry après avoir réalisé ce qu'il c'était permis de faire.

A... Alors profitons en tant...tant...qu'on ne se...rend com... compte de rien... ajoutais-je avant de l'attirer à moi.

M'appuyant sur un coude, la tête d'Harry posée sur mon avant-bras, je pris ses lèvres que contre toute attente il m'offrit pleinement, sans aucune hésitation, ni résistance.

Enfin, enfin je pouvais me délecter de ses lèvres, de sa langue caressant la mienne, de ses mains explorant mon corps.

Au moment où il commença à me déshabiller, je pris peur et le repoussais doucement mais fermement.

C'est vrai, j'avais attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, j'en rêvais même, mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne désirais pas uniquement son corps, je le voulais en entier, son cœur et son âme y compris. Je voulais qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments... je ne voulais pas le baiser, je voulais lui faire l'amour...

Il m'interrogea d'un regard et je lui souris tristement.

On... on... ne doit pas, articulais-je difficilement.

Pour...pourquoi, me demanda-t-il innocemment.

Merde ! Il m'était vraiment mes nerfs à vif là ! Encore un regard suppliant comme ça et une moue boudeuse aussi craquante et je le violais sans plus de cérémonie. Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accuse d'avoir profité de lui, une fois l'effet du whisky passé.

Je me détachais doucement de son étreinte et détournais les yeux afin de ne pas succomber.

Je...ne...je ne peux pas... comprend-moi, s'il... s'il te plait...

Que... qu'est-ce que tu ra... racontes...

Je pris une profonde inspiration jugeant que le moment était venu. J'allais lui dire. Il fallait que je lui dise tout maintenant. L'alcool m'en donnant le courage et la volonté... Probablement la stupidité aussi mais qui s'en souciait. À ce moment, tout ce qui m'importait était d'avouer mes sentiments à Harry.

Je... Je t'aime ...

Je t'aime Harry, et je... et je... ne veux pas pro... profiter de la... situation...

Un long silence s'ensuivit et je me rallongeais posant un bras en travers de mon visage. Je lui avais dit. C'était fait, je lui avais dit. Moi, le grand Drago Malfoy, venait d'avouer à mon pire ennemi... non, mon amour, que je l'aimais.

Je sentis Harry se lever, puis petit à petit j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Une vague de tristesse m'envahis et je me recroquevillais sur le sol soudain glacial, avalant mes larmes. Visiblement, mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit Drago ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu simplement pas baisé ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu gâches t'a seule chance de réaliser ton rêve ? Posséder Harry ! Tu n'es qu'un con, me maudis-je tout seul.

Soudain, je sentis une énorme masse d'eau s'abattre sur moi. Je m'assis d'un coup sentant les effets de l'alcool s'évaporer à mesure que l'eau coulais le long de mon corps. Je clignais des yeux et je vis Harry poser le sceau et en prendre un second pour s'asperger avec. Surpris je le regardais faire sans prononcer un mot ! Il était revenu. Il était là. Mais que diable faisait-il ?

H...Harry ?

Maintenant, haleta-t-il. Maintenant que nous sommes tous...tous les deux bien réveillés, répète-le !

Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir l'entendre encore ?

Répète-le !

Je t'aimes Harry... Je t'aimes...

Il parut encore plus décontenancé, mais après un moment il sourit et se jeta littéralement dans mes bras.

J'étais surpris je ne le cache pas. Alors qu'il m'étreignait tendrement, il me murmura « Je t'aime aussi Drago... Je t'aime aussi... »

Je pris son visage dans mes mains, l'obligeant à me regarder. Je lu dans ses yeux une profonde sincérité et je lui dis en souriant :

Alors on peut continuer...

On peu continuer, répondit-il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Je le conduisis jusqu'au divan, et l'allongeais pour enfin pouvoir profiter de son corps et de lui tout entier.

Alors, ma langue s'activa sur son cou le faisant frémir, tandis que je lui arrachais sa chemise. Tout en marquant sa peau, mes mains se baladèrent sur son torse avant de gentiment maltraiter ses deux boutons de chair durs.

Il gémit, et j'appréciais ce son. Sans attendre il retira mon pull et dézippa mon pantalon avant de caresser mon membre déjà durci à travers le tissu de mon boxer.

Il m'attira sur le divan, avant de retirer le reste de mes vêtements et les siens. Puis il s'allongea entre mes jambes mouvant son bassin contre mon pénis gonflé. Je frissonnais de plaisir et je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre ses lèvres entrouvertes et offertes.

Sa langue caressa la mienne, découvrant chaque centimètre de ma bouche.

S'en fut trop pour moi. La sensation de son organe se frottant furieusement contre le mien, la sensation de sa langue traçant sensuellement le contour de mes lèvres, ne fit qu'attisé davantage mon appétit.

Alors, d'un habile mouvement du bassin, je le retournais le plaquant contre le divan. Puis, plantant mon regard dans le sien, déjà assombris par le désir, je descendis ma main vers son sexe et commença par lentement le caresser du bout de ses doigts, sentant la chair tendue et déjà luisante avant de faire passer mon pouce sur le bout de son gland et de pratiquer de lents mouvements circulaires sur celui-ci puis de le passer sur la fente.

Harry fut submergé d'une vague de plaisir et contint difficilement le gémissement qui parvint du fond de sa gorge.

Je me délectais du visage d'Harry perdu dans le plaisir. Je pouvais voir chaque mouvement de ses muscles se contractant sous mes caresses, chaque frémissement qui s'emparait de son corps à chacune de mes frictions sur son sexe...

Souriant, je laissais glisser mes lèvres sur son torse, non sans tracer un sillon humide sur ses muscles discrets mais bien là, avant d'embrasser son gland.

Harry eut un sursaut de surprise, mais se laissa très vite envahir et se cambra quand ma langue lécha toute la longueur de son pénis. Il gémit me suppliant de le prendre en bouche et c'est que je fis avec un appétit non feint.

Quand, il me pressa d'accentuer son envie, je fis alors un lent mouvement de va-et-vient accélérant petit à petit, m'enivrant de ses cris, ses suppliques, ses soupirs rauques qui se muèrent en hurlement quand en même temps que je le suçais mes dents se chargeaient de l'électriser davantage.

Alors, il saisit une de mes mains qu'il porta à sa bouche avant de lécher goulûment mes doigts et de les sucer aussi frénétiquement que je pompais sa verge.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête et quand enfin, il concéda à libérer ma main, j'écartais ses cuisses afin d'avoir accès en toute tranquillité à son intimité.

Alors j'humidifiais l'entrée avec ma langue, arrachant un hoquet de surprise mêlé de plaisir aux lèvres de mon amant.

Puis, je le pénétrais doucement avec un doigt, pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais il ne se plaignit pas bien au contraire. Cela m'étonna fortement, mais m'encouragea néanmoins à enfoncer un second doigt, puis un troisième avant de commencer un léger mouvement d'allée et venue en lui.

Tandis qu'il accueillait ses nouvelles sensations avec une satisfaction intense, moi je frissonnais rien qu'à l'idée de son sentir cette étroitesse et cette chaleur autour de mon pénis.

Je retirais mes doigts m'attirant un gémissement plaintif de mon partenaire qui se réforma aussitôt en un hoquet de plaisir quand il sentit mon sexe prendre la place.

Alors, il se cambra et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser à nouveau passionnément, mêlant ma langue à la sienne, tout en commençant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Je commençais par des poussées infinies et luxurieuses, me dégageant entièrement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau lentement. À chaque mouvement, nous tentions tous les deux nous retenir de crier histoire de n'alerter personne mais ce fut en vain.

Le rythme se fit vite plus rapide, les mains d'Harry se crispant sur mes épaules, ses ongles meurtrissant ma chair. Mais le plaisir était si intense que je préférais me plonger dans la jouissance.

Harry lâcha un long râle de ravissement quand j'atteignis le point sensible en lui, l'inondant d'encore plus de plaisir qu'auparavant avec mes doigts. Puis sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide à mesure que je le culbutais fiévreusement, le clouant au divan.

Je me surpris à souhaiter que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Quand je me sentais sur le point d'exploser, je ralentissais, me laissant le temps de me modérer un peu avant de reprendre le mouvement. Harry en fit de même, désirant prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

Mais nous ne pouvions résister éternellement et bientôt, le Nirvana nous accueillit et tandis que je saisissais sa verge pulsante pour le masturber, nous nous sommes libérés simultanément.

Sous le contrecoup, de la jouissance et je m'écroulais sur lui. Enivrés de plaisir, nous étions allongés l'un sur l'autre en amas de membres enchevêtrés.

Nous n'avions même pas le courage de bouger ou de parler, alors nous restions là, coller l'un à l'autre essayant de reprendre notre souffle, attendant qu'un semblant de force nous revienne.

Puis Harry souleva lentement mon menton et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Je pense que les effets de l'alcool sont passés, dit-il.

Je pense aussi, répondis-je en souriant.

Puis une question me vint à l'esprit. Absurde après réflexion mais très importante sur le coup. Harry remarqua mon air pensif et m'appela doucement.

Je me demandais quelque chose, lui répondis-je.

Hum ? Et quoi ?

Et bien... euh...

Vas-y, m'encouragea-t-il. Après ce qui vient de se passer je ne penses pas que tu puisses rougir pour autre chose.

Quand, j'ai enfoncé mes doigts en toi... tu n'as pas eu l'air tendu, ni crispé, dis-je. Pourquoi ?

Hum... C'était ma première fois...

Justement... et encore heureux parce que sinon... le menaçais-je gentiment.

Et bien, si je te dis que les sorts ne servent pas uniquement à faire voler des objets ou à tuer, tu me croirais ?

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise et il rit devant mon air stupéfait.

Alors comme sa, St Potter n'est pas si Saint que ça...

C'était un entraînement, se justifia-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Tu prévoyais déjà ce qui allait se passer ?

Je savais que ça arriverait... Je savais également que tu ne te satisferais pas d'un bleu alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours servir.

Tu n'es qu'un idiot, le grondais-je amusé. Comment n'aurais-je pas pus me satisfaire d'être avec toi ?

Si je suis St Potter toi tu es le Grand Malfoy, répondit-il. Je crois que c'est clair non ?

Oui, bon... en tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais... repris-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je calais ma tête contre son épaule et je commençais à fermer les yeux quand je le sentis bouger.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'est à mon tour de te poser une question.

Hum ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Qu'est-ce tu as dit à Rogue ?

Oh ! Je vois... et bien, en fait je ne lui ai rien dit... C'est surtout lui qui a parlé.

Ah ! Oui ? Et la baguette disparue alors ?

Il était énervé c'est certain, mais il n'a pas abordé le sujet. Il m'a surtout parlé de toi en fait.

Je le sentis bouger.

Laisse-moi deviner, il t'a déclamé ma super intelligence, ma beauté sans limites et mon talent incommensurable pour la magie ?

Je déteins sur toi j'ai l'impression, remarquais-je en riant. Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

Gueh... hoqueta-t-il surpris.

Ça t'étonne, j'ai l'impression Je comprends.

Rogue aurait dit des trucs gentils à mon sujet... je rêves éveillé là...

Non tu ne rêves pas... Il m'a d'abord expliqué certaines choses en rapport avec des choux et des roses, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris... J'ai juste capté qu'il avait depuis longtemps remarqué mon attirance pour toi...

Ah oui ?

Oui. Il m'a dit que dans sa jeunesse lui aussi était tombé follement amoureux de quelqu'un. Une personne à qui il tenait tellement qu'il a préféré la laisser partir dans les bras d'une autre...

Rogue amoureux ? j'ai du mal à le croire...

Moi aussi je t'avoue, mais à la manière dont il en parlait, je savais que ça ne pouvait être que vrai. Il m'a dit que quand il te regardait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à cette personne et qu'il se reconnaissait quand il me regardait... Il m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas su tenter sa chance et qu'aujourd'hui il le regrettait. Il ne voulait pas que je fasse la même erreur que lui par le passé.

C'est incroyable, souffla Harry. Moi qui croyais qu'il était immunisé contre tous sentiments affectifs... et... Attends une minute ! Quand il ME regarde ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ((1))

Je n'en sais rien, mentis-je. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus...

Je savais qu'Harry ne me croyait pas, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à entendre la suite de l'histoire. Ça le choquerait probablement plus qu'autre chose et je ne voulais pas le plonger dans la confusion. Il avait vécu suffisamment de choses éprouvantes ces dernières années pour supporter le poids de cette confession. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas vraiment certain que ce soit à moi de le lui dire.

Il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement et je sus qu'il avait compris. Je l'en remerciais en lui rendant un baiser plus que passionné.

Au fait, dis-je après avoir détaché mes lèvres des siennes, que penses-tu d'essayer quelques-uns de tes sorts...

Mmm... C'est une offre alléchante... Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses résister...

Piqué au vif je me redressais à bout de bras, me plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Non mais ! Si lui avait réussi à prendre son pied avec quelques tours de magies, pourquoi pas moi ? J'étais le Grand Drago Malfoy après tout ! Et j'allais le lui faire comprendre.

L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux, car mon sourire était plus que carnassier. J'allais amèrement et délicieusement lui faire regretter d'avoir douté de mes capacités. Alors que je mouvais langoureusement mes hanches sur son bassin, je le sentis frissonner, mais durcir malgré tout. Puis, lentement très lentement j'approchais mon visage du sien l'effleurant presque.

Tu as peur Potter ?

Il me sourit malicieusement.

Tu aimerais bien.

Épilogue :

Dès le lendemain, Harry avait décidé d'annoncer à tout le monde que nous sortions ensemble. Ça m'avait surpris, mais j'ai approuvé. Et puis la perspective de voir tous ces visages décomposé par la stupeur, la bouche grand ouverte jusqu'au sol... me faisait sourire et trépigner d'impatience même.

Tu ne changeras jamais, me fis-t-il remarquer alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Salle à manger en se tenant par la main.

Et je n'en pas la moindre intention, avais-je répondu avant de l'embrasser.

Pressé je tirais mon petit ami par le bras alors que nous entrions dans la grande salle.

Comme nous l'avions pensé, tous les regards se sont tournés vers nous. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder la chose et ce fut Harry qui prit les choses en main.

Il me saisit avec possessivité par la taille avant de fougueusement me bécoter.

Puis quand nos lèvres se séparèrent je fis quelque chose qui le surprit, me plus, et nous amusa : je l'étreignis plus fort enfouissant mon visage dans son cou avant de consciencieusement lécher la base de son cou pour remonter lascivement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Il frissonna et me chuchota à l'oreille : « Tu exagères Drago... On ne joue pas un film porno là... Je pense que tout le monde a compris et si tu continues je ne vais pas résister longtemps... »

Moi tout occupé à mon entreprise plus que délectable, je ne retins qu'un fait qui le fit sourire quand je demandais : « C'est quoi un film porno ? »

- Je te ferais une démonstration complète un peu plus tard... répondit-il une banane vorace sur le visage.

Je répondis à son sourire et n'attendis pas plus longtemps avant de lancer un regard à la table de Gryffondor.

Ron nous fixait éberlué, la bouche traînant sur le sol, comme je l'avais prévue, avant de s'évanouir dans un POUF très peu glorieux, ce que je n'avais par contre pas prévu. Plusieurs POUF s'en suivirent à toute les autres tables. C'était vraiment jouissif !

J'entendis Harry rire et Hermione secoua la tête lacement en levant les yeux au ciel, puis nous sourit légèrement avant de s'occuper de son rouquin.

La pauvre essaya de réanimer Ron, mais en vain. J'avais proposé de lui balancer un grand sceau d'eau glacée sur la tronche, mais Harry et Hermione s'y étaient farouchement opposés, à mon grand damne. Je dus me contenter de voir Hermione lui pincer le nez jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Puis il tourna la tête vers nous, et je ne pus vraiment pas m'empêcher de le taquiner. Je saisis Harry à la taille et fis mine de vouloir l'embrasser outrageusement en prenant soin de me lécher goulûment les lèvres, et mon geste eut l'effet escompté... Un nouveau POUF retenti et j'éclatais de rire.

J'étais vraiment heureux. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point là.

-Je t'aime, me chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je.

Au bout de quelque temps, Ron réussit tant bien que mal à approuver... du moins à tolérer notre relation. Il faut dire que de tous les couples imaginables, le plus improbable dans son esprit était Harry et moi. Mais je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction.

Heureusement qu'Hermione était là ... Weasley pouvait difficilement lui refuser quelque chose...

M'enfin, même s'il ne le montrait pas directement, il était heureux pour nous...

Pansy c'était un peu refroidi, mais bête comme elle était, elle n'avait pas compris que j'aimais profondément Harry et que je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser tomber pour me marier avec elle... Maintenant que mes parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de me montrer doucereux à son égard. Et contre toute attente ce fut Harry qui lui intima d'une manière plus qu'explicite de me laisser en paix. Dégoûtée, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se rabattre sur le pauvre Crabe...

Quant aux Serpentard, ils n'avaient osé piper mot sur ma relation. Mes regards glaciaux et peu engageant à une éventuelle discussion sur le pourquoi du comment, étant suffisamment clair pour rebuter un quelconque assaillant.

Quant à Rogue, il m'avait gratifié d'un sourire déguisé en rictus... ou peut-être le contraire... y'a pas moyen, on aura beau le regarder sous tous les angles, Rogue ne savait pas sourire... Bref ! Il était ravi... Je le savais. J'attendais juste qu'il ose avouer à Harry son lourd secret...

Et il le ferait probablement un jour... une fois qu'il aura arrêté de passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Ah ! Oui j'oubliais. Rogue a finalement découvert le poteau rose, pour l'affaire de la baguette. Ce qui nous a valu à Harry et à moi, une après-midi de retenue, que nous avions pris plaisir à remplir. Ce qui fut très éducatif, puisque c'est le moment que mon amour choisit pour me montrer ce qu'étais un film porno...

Si cette fic vous a plu, j'en suis ravie. Si non, ce mot tombe à point nommé : FIN...

KKK : Enfin ! Enfin ! Ô joie ! Ô nirvana suprême, j'ai fini !

Harry : Il était long quand même le dernier chapitre.

KKK : Plain toi encore un peu et je le raccourcis tellement que tu peux oublier ta partie de jambe en l'air avec ton chiri !

Drago : Mais c'était pas censé être un one-shot ?

KKK : Oué je sais, mais bon...

Drago : C'est comme d'hab...

KKK : Comment ça comme d'hab ?

Drago : Le jour où tu apprendras à réaliser tes projets initiaux n'est pas encore venu...

KKK : Oh ! Tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais faire comme Son Altesse le désir et je vais concrétiser mon projet initial celui de caser Harry avec ... Goyle, ou peut-être Flint ou bien non encore mieux ! Avec Rogue !

Drago : TTTT... Bon, bon ! Je n'ai rien dit...

KKK : Tu vois que sais être gentil quand tu veux ! .

Drago : Et susceptible en plus... --

KKK : Quéskétadislà ? . 

Drago : Qui ça ? Moi ? Mais rien !

KKK : Mouais...

Harry : ((1)) Alors qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

KKK : Bah... Rien Mais je fais confiance en l'imagination de nos lecteurs

Harry : Et ! Mais moi je veux savoir !

KKK : Tu le sauras peut-être dans ma prochaine fic, on verra...

Harry : Beuh... T'as même pas une petite idée ?

KKK : Et toi alors ? T'en a pas une ? C'était pourtant assez explicite, je pense non ?

Harry : Mais j'ai pas envie de réfléchir moi...

KKK : Et bah tant pis v.v...

Une chose est sûre, je ne sais pas mais absolument pas du tout, si je vais faire une suite à l'histoire.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des suites, enfin sauf quand ce n'est pas moi qui les écrit.

Drago : Tout ça paske t'es une fainéante née voilà tout ! --

KKK : Bon, ben on verra... C'est vrai qu'une suite pour éclairer un peu les dessous de Rogues ne serait pas mal venue mais bon, comme je l'ai dit : on verra tout dépendra des reviews


End file.
